Ninja Heart High
by Lex Rokai
Summary: Two new people move to Leaf City. Starting school, the young sister gets a strange feeling. Unknown to herself. As the days go on. Things happen that makes them wish they never came to Leaf City. "Why me again. That's all I ask." Shizu mumbled to herself.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey hey. Lex here with another story. I know I have tons of other stories_

_But I haven't gotten any ideas on how to make the next chapter(s). but this one is about Naruto characters going to high school. I'll be using my oc Shizu Shi. I'll have her profile at the end of the story. Please review at the end._

"Death" Talking

'_Death' Thinking_

"**Death" Inner Sakura and/or Rai**

"_**Death" Chat box talk**_

"Death" Privet Message on Chat

_Lex – I do not own Naruto for if I did, my oc would be all in the show._

**Ninja Heart High**

Chapter One: Silent Death

A land of darkness took over a girls mind. Nothing was near her. Bones, blood, anything such as that was around her. Stone cold black eyes looked at the _thing_ in front of her. He had amber eyes that liked like a demons. His dark green hair had grown to his shoulder, since the last time she saw him. His hand rested on her right cheek, as a thin smile formed on his lips. "Wonderful. . . I'll see you soon. . . .love…" He said before leaning in for a kiss. The black haired girl stood like stone. What did he mean? Before she could ask, he kissed her, as her dream ended.

Now, those black eyes turned a dark purple from being away from her clan. Her black hair had gone down to her mid back, with red in it. The young girl found herself lying on the couch looking at a T.V. that was showing a girl having sex with her boyfriend. She groaned, hating how her brother took over the remote. "Yo, Sin turned this god damn porn off." The girl yelled at her older perverted brother.

A boy on another couch looked over at his younger sister. He almost looked like her. He had dark purple hair, with black eyes, with a mix of dark red. He looked the looked nearly the same from when they moved away from their clan. He shrugged and turned the channel to something else. "Don't worry, you'll one day like the 'feeling' of it." He laughed watching her go up the stares to her room. The girl hated how her brother would go pervert on her. The black haired girl closed her bedroom door softy, then locking it.

She made her way over to a black laptop with her name on it; Shizu Shi. Shizu opened it up and turned it on. As she waited for it to turn on, Shizu went to change into her night cloths. After seeing it was ten at night. Shi went and opened her closet, she saw a black shirt saying; I'm a bitch because I was born one, what's your reason? And soft black pants. She changed fast, not wanting to become too cold. When Shizu was done dressing her computer was up and running. Her wallpaper showed her, Sin, and another boy. The boy had his arms around her waste and his chin on her left shoulder. Shizu was smiling, one of her rare ones. And Sin was being the same, having a grin and looking at his sister and the boy. Shizu smiled sadly at the picture, and went back to the running computer

Chat Room 13

_***SilentDeath has signed on**_

_**Demonlove – Heya SD**_

_**SilentDeath – Hey DL**_

_**DemonLove – Heard your living in Leaf again, true?**_

_**SilentDeath – Like hell it is. My brother dragged me up here, once more**_

_**Demonlove – that sucks SD (XD)**_

_***CherryBlossem has signed on**_

_***RamenStar has signed on**_

_***Kingofschool has signed on**_

_***SandDemon has signed on**_

_***Windprinsses has signed on **_

_***TopUchiha has singed on**_

_***WalkingFish has singed on**_

_**SilentDeath – WTFH why are ppl on our chat?!**_

_**Cherryblossem – this isn't your chat, it's everyones**_

_**SilentDeath – listen bitch, I made this chat for my fucking friends**_

_**RamenStar – Hey! Don't talk to sakura-chan like that!!**_

_***LoveDemon growls**_

_**SilentDeath – Fine, bitches**_

_**TopUchiha – it seems you and hidan would get along**_

_***SilentDeath rolls her eyes**_

_**Windprinsses – You got guts kid**_

_**SilentDeath – oh really? I must get that from my fucked up mother**_

_**DemonLove – LMAO**_

_***RamenStar rubs his head**_

_**RamenStar – I'm lost**_

_**DemonLove – Come on Tem, have you forgotten the girl who fucking beat the shit out of her mother and father after they tried to kill me?????**_

_**Windprinsses – O.O OMG GIZA, SHIZU**_

_***Windprinsses glomps the two**_

_***DemonLove & SilentDeath get glomped**_

_**SandDemon – You know them temari?**_

The girl from the chat box, Temari looked at the screen, wondering why her little brother didn't remember Nami, nor Giza. _'Hm, well it has been a few years, that must be why'_ She thought.

_**Windprinsses – Yeah, I know them**_

_**SandDemon – Alright. . . .**_

_**WalkingFish – Ugh. . . .what's going on?**_

_**DemonLove – Nothing Fish**_

_**WalkingFish – WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT?!?!**_

_**DemonLove – LOL**_

_**KingofSchool – Hn**_

_**CherryBlossem – Hi Sasuke-kun 333**_

_***SilentDeath rolls her eyes**_

_**DemonLove – Fangirl I must say, huh Shi**_

_***SilentDeath shrugs**_

_**TopUchiha – death? Why call her that**_

_**DemonLove – it's her nickname and last name**_

_**TopUchiha – Aa**_

_***HotGirl has signed on**_

_**HotGirl – HI SASUKE-KUN 333333333333333**_

_**CherryBlossom – Ino-pig get away from **__**my**__** Sasuke-kun!!!**_

_**HotGirl – Your Sasuke-kun? LOL He'd never date you forehead**_

_***CherryBlossom growls**_

_**Windprinsses – So Shizu how have you been?**_

_**SilentDeath – I've been good. Just woke up watching something that Sin was watching (you know wat)**_

_**WindPrinses – LOL I feel bad for ya**_

On Shizu's computer screan there was something flashing; telling her she had a PM. She didn't have anything to do, or talk about on the chat. She moved her arrow, and clicked on it.

KingofSchool – Hey Shizu, remember me?

SilentDeath – Sasuke, yeah I remember ya. How's Nami?

KingofSchool – She's good.

SilentDeath – Say hello for me when ya see her

KingofSchool – Alright, I'll do that

SilentDeath – We should meet up. Like the good old time, right?

SilentDeath – I mean, my clan took me away from leaf after that event

KingofSchool – Yeah, we should

SilentDeath - =3 Alright Sasu-chan, lets head back to the chat before your _girlfriends_ worry

KingofSchool – your still the same Shizu

Shizu closed the conversation she was having with her old dear friend and went back to the normal chat. The only thing she saw that she missed was that Sakura and Ino. A knock came from her door, then a muffled voice. "We start school tomorrow, and no uniforums. I'm heading to bed, night Shi-chan." Shizu said a small, night to her brother, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

_**DemonLove – Well I'm off to bed, school starts tomorrow.**_

_**SilentDeath – Night Giza**_

_***DemonLove has signed off**_

_**RamenStar – AHHH I forgot school starts tomorrow**_

_**DemonSand – Too bad for you Naruto**_

_**CherryBlossom – Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?**_

_**KingofSchool – No Sakura**_

_**HotGirl – HA told you forehead **_

_**KingofSchool – And I won't go out with you too Ino**_

_**HotGirl – WHAT?!**_

_***SilentDeath sighs**_

_**WalkingFish – Hey SilentDeath, what grade are you in?**_

_**SilentDeath – 10**__**th**__** grade**_

_**SilentDeath – My brother is in 12**__**th**_

_**TopUchiha – Who's your brother?**_

_**SilentDeath - . . . Sin Shi. . .**_

_**TopUchiha – Aa, long time no talk Shizu**_

_**SilentDeath – I guess so**_

_**RamenStar – I'm going to bed, night everyone**_

_***RamenStar has signed out**_

_**TopUchiha – We all should head in, we got school tomorrow**_

_**SilentDeath – I agree**_

_***Everyone has signed off**_

After shutting down her laptop, Shizu placed it on her night stand and went under the covers. Her dreams didn't come, only darkness

_Hope you all liked it. Most of it was about the chat and stuff. Review please. And if you didn't like Shizu being mean to Sakura, well sorry. I love Sakura too, but Shizu doesn't like many people. Soon threw out the story, you'll find out why._

_Here are the people who were on the chat box:_

_CherryBlossem – Sakura_

_HotGirl – Ino ( witch she's not)_

_RamenStar – Naruto_

_DemonLove – Giza, Shizu best friend_

_SandDemon – Gaara_

_TopUchiha – Itachi_

_WalkingFish – Kisame_

_KingofSchool – Sasuke_

_Windpriness – Temari_

_Tell me who the others should have as user names, or if any of these should be changed. Most of the story might show a lot of the chat box, but I'll try and make it with the school and town/city or whatever._

**Name: Shizu Shi**

**Age: 16**

**Year: Shopmore **

**Gender: Female**

**Clan: Shi**

**Family: Parents are unknown brother is alive; Sin Shi**

**History: Unknown but only thing is that her clan took her to the cloud city because of an event back at leaf city**

_CYA_


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't ask why, but I've decided on making this a crossover + it's going to be NarutoXKingdomHearts. I hope you all like this idea. I was thinking on having maybe Axle, Zak, or some other boys see who get Shizu. I have to thank a friend who's on quizilla. She does the best Kingdom Heart quiz_

"Death" Talking

'_Death' Thinking_

"**Death" Inner Sakura and/or Rai**

"_**Death" Chat box talk**_

"Death" Privet Message on Chat

_Lex – I do not own Naruto for if I did, my oc would be all in the show._

**Ninja Heart High**

Chapter Two: A feeling and History

The sun started to rise on a wonderful Monday morning in Leaf City. No one seemed to be up yet, but one girl was. Shizu had woken up at four in the morning, not able to sleep anymore. She was in her backyard, meditating. For a few minutes, she heard something curse and a thump. She knew that her brother, Sin fell out of bed again. _'Idiot. . .'_ She thought getting up and walking inside. Her black hair fell over her shoulders after taking out the pin that held it up. "Morning, brother." Shizu said waking by her brother as he made his way to the bathroom. Shizu heard a mumble of morning back at her. She quickly changed into a black top saying; Fuck off before you make me mad. And baggy deep purple pants. Shizu had put on her necklace that had sand in an hour glass. Shizu left her room to go to the kitchen.

The phone ran as soon Shizu had gotten into the kitchen. She didn't know who was calling at. . . .Five thirty in the morning. And school started at seven thirty. Shizu made her way over to the ringing phone and answered.

"_Hello, Shi home." Shizu said as she put the phone to her ear._

"_Um, Hi. This is Temari is Sin or Shizu home?" The girl on the other end asked, not sure if she called the right number._

"_Hey Tem, what's up girl." Shizu said, smiling over to the other side. It had been a few years since they talked with on another._

"_OH hey Shi. Nothing really, just the first one up. . .well Gaara was the first one up but you know why." Temari said, laughing slightly on the other end. Just then her little brother Gaara walked by. "Who are you talking with?" The red hair asked his older sister. Temari seemed to have turned to stone before answering. "Ummm . . . . . A friend Gaara, a friend." She said turning to him. "I thought you didn't have any." He said smirking. He knew his sister didn't have any friends, like him and his older brother. "Ugh. . . I'm talking with an old friend." Sadly Shizu heard what she said and yelled. "__**I AM NOT OLD**__" Funny both brothers stood like stone while they were taking a shower, hearing someone/Shizu.___

"_Sorry Shizu, but we haven't talked in along time." Temari said, apologizing. "Whatever. . ." She mumbled, then talking normal again. "Well. . . .I'm going to the school early, talk with ya at school Tem." "Yeah, cya Shi." Then both girls hung up at the same time._

As soon Shizu had gotten off the phone with her best girl friend, she went and knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Hey, I'm going to the school early." A muffled reply came, sounding like be careful and see you there. She nodded her head, and grabbed her IPod, house keys, and motorcycle helmet that was in her room. Shizu walked threw the door that contacted the house to the garage. Inside it was a care with thunder going across the hood, with what looked like 'blood' going along the side of the doors. On its right door was the Kanji for Death, showing that Shizu would sit there. And on the left side the Kanji for Sin. Showing that Sin owned the car.

On the other side of the car, was a dark purple motorcycle. On the right side, it showed a kanji for love and on the left side was for darkness. It had what looked like snow run across both sides, giving it the frightening feeling. Although it didn't stop people from staring at it. Shizu placed her helmet on the seat so she could put her hair up. Her helmet was almost the same as her last one. Normal black with silver kanji for fight. Once her hair was up, she put her helmet on. "Wonder what the school is like . . . ." Shizu mumbled, opening the door. The sun was just coming up, giving the road a strange look. Shizu started the bike up, having it roar.

The dark purple motorcycle moved threw the city, faster then any other. People from shops turned to see only a black like blur pass them, picking up much wind from behind. The buildings were higher then the ones back in Cloud City. Soon a very large building was coming up. Shizu knew right away that it was the school 'Ninja Heart High' All best students had gone, or are going to this school. Not many had been able to get in, but some how Sin and she got in. The gate was open, showing that anyone, mostly teachers could get in. Shizu slowed down and parked in a spot. Her helmet came off, easily. From pulling it off, the metal pin fell out, making her hair fall in her face. She knew that no one, but the teachers wouldn't be in the school. Shizu and Sin knew just about every teacher in that school. One of them being their aunt.

Shizu had walked the empty halls of the school, looking for the principles office. _'I should have asked Anko for a map. . . .'_ Shizu thought, didn't know that the school was **this** big. She groaned, hating this. "You look lost." Said a soft voice from behind her. Shizu turned to see a girl wearing a uniform. "Umm . . . I thought there weren't any uniforms. The other girl smiled a laughed. "No, only students that go to another part of the school need to wear these." She said holding out her hand. "I'm Yuna by the way." The girl named Yuna had the same smile. "Shizu Shi. Nice to meet you." Shizu said, shaking the girl's hand. "So, what part of the school are you in." Yuna asked walking with Shizu. "Umm. . . I don't know yet. I still yet to be placed. But my brother knows what he's in." Shi said, sighing slightly. Yuna nodded her head, understanding. "Well, I hope us maybe in the same parts of the school then." She said her smiling getting slightly bigger.

Yuna turned to the hallway they both came down from. "Something wrong Yuna?" Shizu said, blinking and looking at her new friend. "Oh umm. Well . . . I thin a few people I know came in early," then a thought came to her. "Shizu how about you come with me to meet them." Yuna said, clasping her hands together turning back to her. Shizu rubbed the back of her neck, thinking for a bit. "Well. . . .I guess I could. I might have classes with them anyways." Shizu answered after a while. "Alright, this way." Yuna said, leading Shizu the right way. The white walls of the part that was part of the school, turned over to a light blue with white. Shizu stood frozen, feeling something strange.

Shizu's steps became light, soft, almost like she wasn't there. Yuna's friends had come up to Yuna herself. "Guys this is. . . ." Yuna turned to see. . .Shizu almost faded. "SHIZU!" Yuna cried out, seeing her friend like that. Two teachers, two from the part they all were in and two from the other. "Shizu!?" A woman with dark hair high up and onyx eyes. But. . . .Something stopped her from disappearing. "Brother. . ." Shizu mumbled, holding onto her brother's jacket. Her breathing was heavy. "What happened?" A boy with red hair, having gaggles on his head. "Most likely being drained of her chakra." Said another woman. This one had light green hair with amber eyes **(A/N: sounds familiar huh? This is that boy's oldest sister) **Shizu shook her head, no. "Na, I'm fine." The green haired girl laughed from listening to the purple eyed girl. "She's just like you Anko." The black onyx eyed women grinned. "I guess so." Yuna walked up to Shizu and said. "I'm sorry Shizu." Shizu Stood up, and smiled! "It's alright Yuna. We didn't know that would happen." Yuna smiled back.

~~~~ Somewhere else ~~~~

Somewhere, in a cold black room. People stood, watching the water in a large pond. It showed Shizu and the other people there. "It seems that the girl will be placed in both parts of the school." A deep voice came from the left of the room. Soon the others broke out in whispers. "Who'd think she would break the bond. Bond's that should never be broken." Said another from the right. But another person spoke, his voice rough and husky. "Don't forget her **real** parents had bonds with both worlds." Then all became silent. One by one they left the room. The pond showing Shizu walk with her brother to the principles office.

~~~~ Back with Shizu ~~~~

Shizu stood outside of the principles, she found out that she'd be going to both parts of the school. She looked down at her timetable.

**1 – History with Ansem**

**2 – Gym with Anko & Sephiroth**

**3 – Chemistry with Orochimaru**

**4– Math with Vexen**

**5– Lunch **

**6 – Chakra Control with Tsunade**

**7 – Summoning/Magic with Lulu**

**8 – English with Kakashi**

**9 – Break**

**10 – Weapons class with Saix and Gai**

Shizu sighed reading it. This was going to be a very long day, a very long first day. She turned to walk down the white and blue side of the school. When Shizu came to the part that she knew faded, she had to admit, she was slightly scared to walk over to the other side. As Shizu walked over, the same feeling came. But. . . .it was different. But nothing happened. The feeling soon faded. Shizu still standing. "Strange things always happen to me." Shizu said rolling her eyes and laughing slightly continuing her walk.

Shizu walked into the room, which was having history with Ansem. Again, Shizu was the only person there. She sighed and sat in the far back. Soon someone that she didn't know walked in. He had brown hair, short. Black jacket and pants. He was wearing a lions necklace and seemed to have a scar across his right side of his face. He didn't seem to see Shizu, witch made her happy. Soon many more kids started to walk in. People looked at Shizu, wondering why she was in their class room. But funny thing is. Shizu felt like her chakra was gone. _'Geez. . . .but I don't care. . . .after all I don't use chakra. . . .' _She thought. A man with blond hair and red robes from what Shizu could see walked in. He had a happy smile on his face. "Good morning class." He said to his students. A few mumbles of morning came from the class. "Well, I'm not sure if you all know but we are having a new student." Soon from just hearing that all the kids broke out in a chat. " I wonder if it's a boy or girl" "Ohh I hope it's a boy." "I hope it's girl." "Great another brat." That last one set Shizu off the edage. Ansem could see Shizu become mad, and won't do anything now since of what the one young boy said. **"WHAT WAS THAT YOU IDIOT BRAT"** Shizu yelled jumping out of her seat. Everyone became silent and turned their heads to the angry girl. "Listen here boy," She said standing next to him and his friends. "I'm not a brat. I'm a girl. G-I-R-L. And you sir are a B-R-A-T. Got it? Good!" She said having a fake smile while talking with him. "Everyone this is Shizu Shi. Please be nice to her." Ansem said smiling still as Shizu sat down again.

**Hoped you all liked it. Please Review and say who Shizu should be with, and who the others should be with (although I will not do SasxSaku or SasxIno) ^___^ thank you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright I'm getting lazy at the moment *seeing its 9:50pm* I'm spiking over to lunch break._

"Death" Talking

'_Death' Thinking_

"**Death" Inner Sakura and/or Skye**

"_**Death" Chat box talk**_

"Death" Privet Message on Chat or cell phone

_Lex – I do not own Naruto for if I did, my oc would be all in the show._

**Ninja Heart High**

Chapter Three: New friends

Our favorite black haired girl walked slowly to the lunch room. She didn't have fun in any of her past classes. She had seen Yuna and her friends. But none of her own, nor her brother. Sighing, Shizu had found the lunch room. From the looks of it, the room was very large. She then saw Temari sitting by a red head boy. _'He looks familiar.' _"Hey Tem." Shizu said, getting closer over to Temari and the red haired boy. "Oh, hey Shi." The dirty-blond hair girl said, smirking/smiling over at Shizu. The red head looked over at Shizu, strangely. He didn't know this girl, but how did his sister? "Shizu this is my _little _brother Gaara." Temari said pointing at Gaara, as he glared at his sister. Shizu laughed lightly, nodding her head at bothsiblings. "I'm Shizu Shi, nice to meet ya Gaara." The boy named Gaara didn't say nor doing anything, but only made a noise. "Hn." Temari sighed at her brother's actions. Then looked back at her old time friend. "Hey Shizu let me see you timetable." "Alright." Shizu said giving the older girl her paper of classes.

**1 – History with Ansem – Sasuke, Ino**

**2 – Gym with Anko & Sephiroth - Everyone**

**3 – Chemistry with Orochimaru – Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru**

**4– Math with Vexen – Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari**

**5– Lunch - Everyone**

**6 – Chakra Control with Tsunade – Almost everyone**

**7 – Summoning/Magic with Lulu – Naruto, Sakura**

**8 – English with Kakashi – Gaara, Kiba, Kanakro, Lee, Sai, Shino**

**9 – Break - Everyone**

**10 – Weapons class with Saix and Gai – Ten-ten, Neji, Sai, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi**

"There, that's all the people I know who go to those classes." Temari said handing back Shizu's paper. "Thanks Tem, I'll see you two around." Shizu said, then running off somewhere. Shizu had ran outside, feeling that same thing as before. This time, it was hurting her body. She walked over to a tree, and sat under it. Her breathing was heavy, feeling like the wind was knocked out of her body. Shizu looked up at the sky, wishing god would tell her what was going on. "Hey. . . . .you alright?" Someone said walking over to Shizu's breathless body. "Nag. . . .I'm fine." She said looking at the person. It was a girl with black hair and red/brown eyes. She was wearing a black tank-top and blue jeans. Also wearing fighting gloves. "alright, if you say so. I'm Tifa Lockheart by the way." Tifa said smiling at Shizu. The corner of her lips twitched up. "I'm Shizu Shi, nice to meet ya." Tifa then sat down next to our great Shi clan member. "You look sick, are you sure your ok Shizu?" Tifa looked at her maybe new friend worried. "Well. . . .I think so. . ." A mumble came from the purple eyed girl. "I feel kinda weak at times. . . .I don't know why though." Shizu said with a hint of worry, or maybe sadness. Tifa sighed, she almost knew what this girl was talking about. "You have a different ability then most people."

Shi looked at the maybe older girl with wonder. "Huh?" Tifa giggled softy. "Some people, hardly anyone has something called, Nava." Shizu thought she heard the word once. But couldn't remember where though. "I heard, from somewhere that Nava can fuel ones anger or power them up, right?" Shizu said rubbing the back of her neck. Tifa laughed nodding herself. "Yes, something just like that." Tifa said to the black haired girl. "Ummm . . . . if it's okay can I write down the people I _know_ who are in your classes Shizu?" Tifa said shyly. Shizu smiled up at her new friend. "Sure." Shizu then handed Tifa her timetable. "Looks like someone else wrote on this also." "Yeah a friend of mine did." Shizu said looking down.

**1 – History with Ansem – Sasuke, Ino, Leon, Zak**

**2 – Gym with Anko & Sephiroth – Everyone - Everyone**

**3 – Chemistry with Orochimaru – Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tifa, Cloud, Seifier**

**4– Math with Vexen – Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Sora, Roxas, Zak, Yuna**

**5– Lunch – Everyone - Everyone**

**6 – Chakra Control with Tsunade – Almost everyone - Yuffie**

**7 – Summoning/Magic with Lulu – Naruto, Sakura, Yuna, Cloud, Kadaj, Namine**

**8 – English with Kakashi – Gaara, Kiba, Kanakro, Lee, Sai, Shino, Tifa, Zak, Kadaj, Loz, Seifir, Cloud**

**9 – Break – Everyone - Everyone**

**10 – Weapons class with Saix and Gai – Ten-ten, Neji, Sai, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Tifa, Zak, Cloud, Leon, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kadaj, Loz, Seifier, Kairi, Tidus**

Once Tifa was done, fixing Shizu timetable she smiled giving it back to the girl. "Wow. That's a lot of people Tifa." Shizu said blinking while looking at her time table. The sheet of paper had many names on it. From Temri's friend or people she knew to Tifa's and her friends. "Yes I know. I know many people Shizu. And hopefully you'll get to know them. Oh and some of us are in high years, although I don't know why we're getting placed with the lower years." Tifa said then mumbling. Shizu shrugged and looked over the 'list' of people that were on the sheet.

Shizu sighed as she walked down the white hallway to get to her English class. She saw many people who were training to become ninjas, as the other students. . . .Didn't look like they were training for anything. _'Maybe just normal kids going to a crazy school.'_ Shizu thought as she walked up to a door with green framing. She heard a lot of kids yelling and maybe screaming. Her phone in her right pocket went of, vibrating. Luckily cell phones were allowed in the school.

Hey sis help me people in this room won't shut up x[ - Sin

Shizu rolled her eyes and texted him back.

Are you in a room with green framing and numbers one, seven, and eight? – Shi

Yeah I am – Sin

Cya soon – Shi

Shizu closed up her cell phone and opened the door. Everyone who was in there had became silent. All heads turned to face the new person in the room. Shizu ignored them and walked over the sleeping 'teacher'. "Kakashi wake up Damnit." Shizu said, nearly feeling like to kick him. "Eheheh Sis. . . .Only Anko can wake him up." A rough voice came from the back, slowly walking up. Soon her brother Sin walked up to the front of the room. A evil smirk came to Shizu's face. "Kakashi. . .I'll tell Anko about you sleeping on your job. . . ." Shizu said, growling. Kakashi woke up with his eyes wide. "No need to do that Shizu. Don't tell her that." Kakashi said glancing over at the Shi siblings. Both of them shook their heads. "Well. . . .Hopefully you all know what English is. So everyone can talk while I," A glare came from Shizu at her aunt's boyfriend. "Read." Shizu rolled her purple eyes at the twenty-eight year old man.

Sitting in the back of the room, she started to take out her IPod. "Hey Shizu." Tifa called over at her, waving her over. The raven haired girl sighed. 'I'm never going to get a break am I' Shizu thought getting up and walking over to her friend. "Hey, Tifa." Shizu said sitting on a desk that no one was using. "Shizu this is my friends." She said nodding to the people in front of her desk. "This is Cloud." She said to the boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "And this is Zak." Cloud said in a monotone voice, nodding his head to the right. "Hiya." Zak said with a smile. "Hnm." Shizu hummed and took out her IPod again. "So what year are you, Shizu?" Cloud asked sitting in a chair, glancing at her. "Second." She replied simply. Something then caught her eyes, glancing over Shizu saw two people with silver hair looking over her way. _'Umm. . . .Look away . . . . .better yet don't come here. . . .'_ She thought looking down at the song that was playing.

_A Beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds to Mars_

Shizu's lips turned into a smiley smirk. "What ya listening to?" Zak asked, Shizu seeing he was now close to her face. "A-A Beautiful Lie." Shizu stuttered blood rushing to her cheeks. "Zak, quit flirting with her." Tifa said pulling the boy back. "Eheheh sorry I was just wondering." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Shizu, you're going to go deaf with how loud that is." Kakashi said looking at her. Shizu then saw how quiet the class got, since how loud her music was. Sin chucked. "Kakashi, if you think this is loud, you should he-." Sin got caught off by a text book that his little sister threw at him. "AGH!" Sin yelled, and kinda screamed. Tifa laughed and Shizu made annoyed face. 'Why did I get a perverted brother?' Shizu asked herself in her mind. "What was he going to say?" Zak asked, watching some people help Sin back up. Shizu looked at him with the face; 'You-don't-ever-want-to-know-or-find-out' look. Cloud just shrugged and closed his eyes. "It's never too late. ." The black hair girl mumbled. Tifa raised an eyebrow, looking at Shi. "Name of the song; Never too Late by Three Days Grace." Tifa smiled and nodded.

"Next Contestant, my brother loves this song." Shizu said aloud looking at her Ipod. "It's a cheesy song if you ask me." Came a voice from the front. A boy with a hat on, blond coming out, and scare across his face. Who ever he was, two. . . .Wait three other kids were around him. "Well, my brother likes the song, and I wasn't asking you, child." Shizu said, her snappy personality coming back into play. A slow growl was coming from him. "The name's Seifir, not child Lamer." Shizu's lips twitched up slightly, before a growl of her own snuck up. "The name's Shizu not Lamer, Child." The two of them glared before a red head caught her eye. "Gaara?" Shizu questioned, but never got to see if who she thought it was had been him, since the bell , Cloud, and Zak dragged Shizu out of the room to the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

"Death" Talking

'_Death' Thinking_

"**Death" Inner Sakura and/or Skye**

"_**Death" Chat box talk**_

"Death" Privet Message on Chat or cell phone

_Lex – I do not own Naruto for if I did, my oc would be all in the show._

**Ninja Heart High**

Chapter Four: Nava

Tifa told Shizu about staying near her, Cloud, or Zak. "Why?" She asked once they both came out of the locker room. "Because there are people here who think you're weak. But they don't know you have Nava." Tifa explained, as both girl were to go back meet up with the boys, someone grabbed Shizu from behind. "So why are you with Tifa?" Asked a silver haired boy who had been from her English class? The purple eyed girl looked up and glared. No one, not even Sin was aloud to touch her. "Let. Go. Of. ME." She growled out at him. He smirked while the other silver head watched from behind his brother. "Why would I?" The air around them both became dense and almost hard to breath.

The two teachers from a little why's over saw what was happening. "Do you think we should stop them?" Asked the teacher in green and orange. The one he was talking with shook his head, making blue hair fall over his shoulders. "No, I want to see what Nava can do." He said, with a smirk. "Saix, what if the power is hard for her to control?" The other same man asked the one named Saix. "We'll get Inota." Saix said in a bored tone.

Shizu's once purple eyes turned a stormy blue, with a hit of amber. "Because. . . .You're going to meet the devils best friend." She growled out at the silver head. His eyes narrowed and let her go. Shizu backed away from him, snapping her eyes shut. "How could you, how could you hate me. Be with you. How could you, how could love me. Tell me why, you broke me down, and betrayed my trust." She mumbled to herself, low for only herself to hear. **"Eheheh, well don't worries the pain will stop soon. And we'll show them what someone of Nava can do." **Came a dark voice came from the back of her head.

"Nava?"

A faint purple, yet blue color surrounded Shizu; under her feet a star like shape was made. Her hair was moving in all directions. "Hey Riku, think she's a heartless?" Asked a boy who was watching from the bleachers? His silver head shook his head in announce. "Sora, a heartless can't become, or yet neither forum into a human, nor look like one." Riku said glancing threw his long hair at his best friend Sora. "Y-yeah right." He said rubbing the back of his head shyly. A girl next to Sora watched, not liking her boyfriend or what she thought to be talking about someone other then her

"Land to Gome. Fire to Eifret. Light to Luna and Aska. Darkness to Shadow. Ice to Celsius. Wind to Silhy. Water to Uoudine. Lightning to Volt." Shizu mumbled, one of ever element she spoke about was now floating around her. It seems that the silver head knew that they would be fighting, him _and _his brother got ready to fight the girl. Tifa, Cloud, and Zak watched the three. Cloud and Zak wondering what was going on. Tifa worrying about what damage Shizu could and maybe would cause.

Three new people walked into the room, near Saix, and the other unnamed person. "What's going on?" Came a female voice. Having long blond hair, pull off into pony tails at the bottom. Another blond man was there. Already knowing the girl with Nava, being her history teacher. Another person he was short, actually he was a mouse. "The little Nava girl is going to fight Kadaj and Loz." Saix said, never taking his eyes off the soon to become fight. "Gai? Is this true?" The blond woman turned to a friend of hers'. "Yes it is, Tsunade-sama." The one named Gai said to the older woman. "Wonder how this fight will go." Mumbled the short mouse person. "Well, Mickey, it should be a wonderful show then." Ansem said sitting on a step of the bleachers. The mouse named Mickey sat next to Ansem. Tsunade looked over at Shizu, remembering from years ago.

Back then

_An older looking woman sat on the steps of her house, looking down at her hands. She couldn't believe that her daughter was one of Nava's hosts. Her husband was with another friend of his, trying to find out if there was away to save his little girl. The said girl was sitting out on the grass, with her knees of to her little chin. "It's alright Yumi, everything will be fine." Said a younger looking Tsunade said to the worrying female. _

_Yumi looked up at her best friend who had been like a sister to her. "Are you sure? I mean, Shizu won't have a normal life now. Because of Nava." Yumi said her voice becoming a whisper. Tsunade sat down next to her, looking at her godchild. Her chest nut eyes holding the same worry that was in her friend's voice. "Yes I know. But I'll watch over Shizu and Sin." Tsunade said smiling at the purple haired woman._

_The younger looking Shizu looked around; everything looked so different from before. Now she was seeing buildings, alleyways, and some people. Two looked the same; she thought they may be twins. There were two girls. One with Silver hair, the other with brown. There were four other boys. Two had blond hair, arguing about something. Two other's had black hair. _**(A/n; aww hayner and Seifir even yelled at each other when they were little XD)** _When Shizu looked back, no one was there, just a brick wall._

_Yumi's eyes became wide seeing her daughter being coved in a purple, blue light. "Tsunade. . .Shizu. . ." Once Tsunade looked, it was too late. Shizu was gone. Not there._

_The young girl got up and walked over to the fighting. _**'Ugh . . . annoying fighting.**_' Came a voice inside Shizu's head. 'Who are you?' Shizu asked, hiding so the people won't see her. '_**I'm Skye**_.' The voice came again. Shizu nodded slightly, still watching. "You're so annoying Seifir why don't you just leave us alone." Yelled the blond haired boy. His face red, from being mad at the other boy. "Lame come-back, Lamer." The boy said, crossing his arms._

_The voice in Shizu's head sighed and then said. _**'I should get you back. Say good-bye to your friends Shizu.'**_ The young black haired girl smiled and ran up to the kids. They looked shocked to see her there. "Bye Olette, Pance, Roxas, Sora, Seifier, Fuu, Rai, Hayner." Shizu said there names, like she knew them for years. The voice in her head laughed dryly before sending Shizu back onto the green grass of her front yard. Yumi and Tsunade looked at the young Shizu, and wondered how she got back, and looked so much happier then before._

Right Now

The fight had begun while Tsunade thought about the past. It seemed the boy named Loz was knocked out, while Shizu and Kadaj continued to fight. Both looked as if they'd be able to go on for along time. Shizu didn't seem to change this time. The only thing she heard was Skye, and the heavy breathing of her and Kadaj. "Why don't you give up? You're weak, and weak people always lose." Kadaj said, tainting her. Shizu stood still. . . .His words running threw her head. _'Weak?'_ She questioned in her head. Skye didn't like to hear that. **'We are not weak; we are part of the great Nava family. We are not weak.' **"My fear, my lies, mounts a land. . ." Shizu mumbled remembering the words of the woman she met years ago. The element of sky started to move around Shizu, faster with every turn it made.

**This world we made.**

**This land we found.**

**This dream we wanted.**

**This was our true step to greatness.**

**But forget me and remember her.**

**My world is black and white.**

**My hear into two.**

**Let's run.**

**Into the sun.**

**And forever wonder.**

**If this land we made can become real once more.**

**But I'm not with you.**

**I'm with the people who know me.**

**With others just like me.**

**I'm**

**With**

**Nava.**

A cloud of dust was made as both Skye and Shizu stopped their little song. The four adults watched from the way back, wondering who was still there. Even the students tried to see who was still standing. Tifa, couldn't wait to see it Shizu or Kadaj was still there, or alive. Once the cloud of dust was gone, two. . . .TWO people were still standing. Shizu had her head tilted, looking at Kadaj in a wondering way. Kadaj's cat like eyes looked back into her purple ones. "Give up?" She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. "No, and you?" He asked back. "Nope," A small smile came to her face. "But. . . I think we should fight next time there's a match in this part of class." Kadaj raised an eyebrow, watching her walk over to his brother Loz. '**Skye.' **She said talking with him in her head, and a healing green color was all over her right hand, healing what damage was done to the silver head's brother.

Shizu walked out of the locker rooms, coughing slightly. _'Dust.'_ She thought still coughing from before. Shizu didn't see or talk with Tifa after the little battle. She went right to the locker rooms, knowing that Saix would say for the both of them to change and most likely talk with him and Gai. But when Shizu went over to the two teachers, they said for her to spike this class and go to brake. Shizu sat in an old room in the school, waiting for the bell to right for school to be over. To her, this might have been the most crazy, yet best day ever_. 'Skye?_' **'Yes Shizu?**' '_Why . . . . Am I one of those to be a Nava host.'_ The voice, or person sighed. '**Because those of Nava saw you had a power, other then Nava it self.'** A small out lining of a person was seen. Skye; had blue hair, bright yellow eyes, pale skin. He was wearing a black shirt, and black pants. To Shizu, he looked great. **'You see. . . .I'm your gardenin until you can use Nava all on your own. And well. . . .the other part you'll find out later.'** He said a faint blush coming to his face. The bell rang, saying that it was time for everyone to get their asses and leave to go home. Her phone went off, getting a text. Skye already went back into Shizu's body, being silent again.

Shizu meet us at Seven Heaven. There's a party for a back to school and shit - ?????

**I think this was my shortest one yet OwO anyways. Read, review. And say who in your review who sent Shizu the text message. And how they got her number XD **


End file.
